This invention relates to pocket handkerchiefs for suit pocket adornment.
The use of handkerchiefs to adorn the pocket of a dress suit is familiar to those who observe fashion trends. Dapper dressers are known to coordinate a necktie with a matching handkerchief, for example, where the handkerchief is extended from a suit breast pocket such as to be visible.
Arranging the handkerchief to achieve the desired presentation is often difficult. The handkerchief may not be large enough to stick out of the breast pocket and folding the handkerchief may be cumbersome as well. Such frustration may lead many otherwise style-conscious dressers to abandon the accessory.
Further, for those dressers who are successful at creating a stylish presentation, the handkerchief may lose its usefulness. Especially where the dresser spent much time preparing the handkerchief, he may be unwilling to reach for the handkerchief during a sneeze. Utility, and maybe even chivalry, is thus lost to the desire to maintain a stylish appearance.
Different mechanisms have been employed to assist in presenting the handkerchief. For example, some handkerchiefs may be purchased, already folded, with cardboard around the folded handkerchief, ensuring that part of the handkerchief is visible from the pocket. Alternatively, a style-conscious person may purchase an implement, in which the handkerchief is clipped to the implement, and then the implement is put in the pocket. Both solutions are bulky and ultimately may prevent the wearer from using the handkerchief as a handkerchief, e.g., as a wiping tool.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a pocket handkerchief that is readily attractive and that maintains its usefulness.